The way of the coldness
by ObliviusMoon
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Can my soul still warm up even after you are gone?… well, we shall see. I'll bring you back in a way or another.


The way of the coldness

….

…

Nhe… Mou hotori no boku… How are you doing? I know you are in paradise so you are surely ok but… I want to know if you are okay without us… without me…

Maybe up there you will not fell lonely because you are finally with your friends and family… I shouldn't too because I'm in the same way but… I still feel empty.

I miss you Mou hotori no boku.

I still smile with everyone but without you it's not the same. Sometimes It seems to me that I'm dreaming and I'll wish to wake up hearing your voice like you used to do, telling me to not worry … it was only a bad dream.

It's so unfair… you had said you'll had stayed with me forever. You liar. But I can't hate you for this… but it will be so easy for me… if only you were not so special for me… now I will not be like this!

I don't have neither a grave to go and cry you! I don't have anything!

I'm so scared that one day you'll vanish from my mind… I don't want that!

WHY! I was your Aibo right? I'm still your Aibo? Do you still remember me? Or…

Life is so cruel… I thought …I thought I will be able to go on without you… but the point is… that I don't want!

Can I go where you are? Can I die to see you?

But if I kill myself you'll probably hate me.

I miss you so much… Atemu.

_Journal entry_ Yuugi Muto_ 1years 12days and 16 hours from your disappearance_

The sky now grey, seemed to prepare itself for the Winter coming to his door..

The streets where leaved to the coldness and the ice. Houses that used to be bright of colors, full of life and people now stood like broken doll alone and empty in a city to its end of prosperity.

To think it used to be so glorious, this city now is dying of who know what disease, but well… it's like this in all the World.

But again, alone like the last tower of the surrounded castle a little shop still live untouched between time and wars.

And it's there that a clouded figure is now directing. As the rusty door was opened a little bell cry it's feeble sound to advise who one time used to welcome the costumers.

Walking inside the man leaved on the pavement the trace of his passages, maybe the first since many many years.

There was nobody to clean from the dirt and the dust the store… games of all kind where displaced all over the floor, like decomposed corpse in their unique mausoleum.

"Such a sad sight" sighed the man under his black cloth. He walked sure up to the stairs, straight to what used to be his bedroom.

"ahh It's been song time!" He smiled taking of the hood freeing is now long massy star shipped hair; his big amethyst eyes scanned the desk under the window and then he found what he was searching for.

A black journal now ruined from the humidity and time, seemed to welcome his old master who had finally come back from a long journey.

"eheh…" he laughed lightly taking the little book in hand "I used to writhe you everything … since HE left" his expression hardened scanned the pages while memories of the part walked through his mind, he snorted in a vain way to escape them "To think THEY had the answer to all of this right under their noses… but maybe this is just the better way to hide something" then he opened to the last writhed page, a cold blue ink cutted like lames in the now yellow page full of the emotions of its creator.

"Yuugi Muto, the final entry, four years since you." Reed aloud the man now known as Yuugi, "A tender touch, a warm breath and soft whispers fly in the air. This world is surreal, we live to be independent and when you finally are… you realize how foolish you where to think that beginning alone would make you strong. It's an illusion, in reality will grow frail inside…

And so I thought when I was young that freeing you would free me too, but I didn't know it will break me… I still need you… like the flower needs the Sun…" Yuugi laughed saying that "awww… Since when I had began so romantic?" he looked around in his old room between dust and old books "Uhm, oh well I used to be a different parson at that time… but not anymore." He putted the unfinished book inside his cloak.

"I should now leave a new message for you right?" and so he picked a photo of what used to be the images of bright day of a group of friends smiling at a golden puzzle. "I'm sure you'll see my message, I know you" and then he writhed humming a little song of his childhood. Outside the wind screamed frightened to the windows; black soldiers where marching in directions of the house.

Yuugi glanced out of the window, the hand on the pen tightened "I have to hurry…" and while he hurried himself, the soldier erupted in the house near his, searching for something… for someone.

"PERFECT!" he smiled looking at the photo-retro now with his message. "Very well, there is nothing else to do…it's time to go".

And carefully he made his way to the front door, happy to know his message now on the place his journal used to be would be surely be found by the right person.

Outside the soldiers surrounded the house.

Silence on the street… only the sound of the bell of a door ringed in the air.

Yuugi stood in front of the army, his hood on and a cold gleam in the eyes.

"It took you long enough don't you think?" he asked bitter, than a man armored with a big plasma-sword walked in front of him.

"Forgive us, you majesty" said the man kneeling in front of his king "We were looking if there where rebels in the city…"

Yuugi laughed evilly "No they will never be here… this where I started my reign of terror… this was the first city" at this words the soldiers freezed in fight they remember the great disaster of Domino and after that city whipped out in one night all the rest of the world had done the same end. Ince four years Yuugi Muto had began his empire of terror; nobody know how to stop him, he was to powerful ,too sly and to evil… he killed he enslaved he destroyed… and it was never enough, and without any reason at all. In many wondered why all of this happed but nobody know… neither his ex-friends, that now (for who remained) worked as a member of Resistance… A futile way to oppose him… neither KaibaCorp could hold a fight against him, so the two brothers decided if you can't fight him… well serve him and stay alive.

Yuugi looked for a final time at the game shop, with a sad expression, he thought of his grandfather, that fortunately never had the chance to see him in this way… he died nearly five years ago. An to Jonouchi, his best friends, who in the foolish desire to save him, fallen by his hand. He was the only one Yuugi wanted to let live and ironically was the first to die. "Poor poor Jounochi-kun" he sighed again walking with his army, "But again that was a necessary sacrifice my dear". The soldiers stayed quiet marching with their kin, the know he was not talking to them, The Tyrant always talked aloud to who know… maybe he was really crazy or maybe there was someone they couldn't see. Who knows.

In that moment from the sky the first tears of rain began to fall, Yuugi looked at the sky and then he felt it.

"Ahhh" he closed his eyes with a big happy breath, while a warm feeling spend trough his body despite the cold "Yes… you are here finally" .

Meanwhile, In the distant warm lands full of sands, in a forgotten tomb under the golden pyramids, in a dark room the voices of many prayers filled the walls making them shine in pure gold.

"In a time of darkness, the cries of the world will call the help of the one true king", A pair of red eyes opened in the dark now brilliant. From the ground the figure of a gorgeous crowned man straightened up.

The cries in the room ceased the man raised his head to the ceiling "Aibo".

-END-

AHAH, my first Yugioh Fic, this is a one-shot, but maybe I could do a sequel to it XD

Tell me what you think, It's short but it's easy to understand I think. I'm not good in English but I hope it's good enough eheh.

Thanks a lot for reading and please comment! ^O^

CIAO!


End file.
